


Adventure of the New Yonko

by DoubleM7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Background - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Humor, Major Original Character(s), Mystery, Nakama, Nakamaship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleM7/pseuds/DoubleM7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give it a try, its a fast pace,action packed,and full of drama story. This is the Adventure of Daeh Uac and his 7 crew members. Follow the Bishiou pirates as they embark on a journey to put together a fleet, challenge the World Government, and battle those who oppose them. Character Submission are accepted. Rate, Review, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure of the New Yonko

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

The sun gleamed toward the quarterdeck where two fairly tall man reside. The much paler of the pair stood at 6'3, sporting a grayish black kimono with a pure white knot in his waste. Nothing else stood out in his outfit other than his skinny body.

"Kagaro, what time are we expecting him again?" The other person in the room stated.

**"Blood Bone"**

**Kagaro Ma**

**360,000,000 beri**

This man was sitting on his table, rummaging through paper work as he rubbed his temple from the frustration of working. He was much more well toned, evenly tanned from his habit of wearing no shirt and simply wearing shorts. Today he was forced to wear his professional attire. Today was an important meeting between a Yonko and a Shichibukai.

A Schibukai is considered a government lap dog who was once a prestigious pirate but joined forces with the Marine as an ally. A Yonko is an emperor of the sea, to achieve such rank, the individual must be very powerfull, holding a massive crew. These Yonko hold a territory in the new world, claiming islands to protect. For the New Yonko, he has yet to gather a massive fleet and obtain islands under his protection.

"I believe that he is coming at half past noon Captain." The stoic first mate replied. The First Mate, Kagaro Ma, dgrew up without any guidance with talking to people. His first real friend was his captain, who accepted his personality.

"That's not for long then, tell me Kagaro, why didn't you go somewhere like everyone else?" The captain shifted his gaze toward the window.

"Captain?" He was unsure whether the man sitting next to his standing form was serious but one look at the man and he was sure it was a direct question. "I just didn't have a place to go, after all I don't have any fond memories back home."

"That's right, hey. Remember that time when we were still little, I accidentaly ran into a girl while we ran to get our ship?"

"Ofcourse Captain, that girl looked terrified."

"Yeah who would've known she would be our navigator."

"Not I Captain."

He halted as a knock on the door told him that the man they were waiting for was behind the door.

"Please come in." The Captain stated as he stood up with his trademark smile on his face.

The door opened revealing a tall man, standing the same height as Kagaro. He wore a bear skin vest that was open, revealing his well toned chest. He also wore leather pants to match with the vest. "Captain, Garuga is here to see you."

"Thank you Puro. Why aren't you in vacation like everyone else?" The Captain mentally laughed at himself as he asked the same question to Kagaro not too long ago.

**"Deadeye"**

**Puro Tami**

**290,000,000Beri**

"Didn't have anywhere else to go." Puro replied, in a similar manner as Kagaro. The two wear similar in nature but had a completely different childhood. While Kagaro had no parents, Puro had no clue on who they were. He lived his life with his step parents, an old couple who took care of him in their small farm.

The Captain nodded toward his Marksman which indicated that he was ready to let the guest inside. The Marksman simply nodded and step out of the way to let the guest inside.

The pressure suddenly picked up, as in all the oxygen has been sucked from the air. The trio were mildly affected: used to much more intense pressure in their lifetime. "I will leave now" stated Puro after the largely muscular man entered the quarterdeck. The Gigantic Man wore a giant overcoat studded with golden buttons. His muscles threatened to erupt from behind his oversize outfit. The Shichibukai erupted into a booming laughter.

**"The Fox"**

**Garuga Yasagi**

**370,000,000Beri**

"Daeh Uac! Look at how fast you've risen! As fast as my last kick aimed for your guts!" The man errupted in another fit of laughter.

**"Gravity Man"**

**Daeh Uac**

**470,000,000Beri**

"Welcome to my ship Garuga, now what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Now now, you know I came here on business." The man laughed once more. He laughs because he can, and nobody could stop him without a fight "Now now I'm only here cause I wanted to talk about your new seat, I remember when you were just a young kit. You were just running your mouth as you pleased ..Don't worry, I haven't come for my revenge." He smiled threateningly. Kagaro responded a little to the threat but did not continue as it was just a jest, joke. "Yet..." He said the last part under his breathe. Both man seem to be unfazed but surely, they heard the declaration loud and clear.

"Ah but you're not one to just come here for such simple manner. What is it really?" Said Daeh.

"Ah fine fine ruin my fun. Anyway I came here on the order of the Fleet Admiral."

"Since when have you followed orders?"

"The order was given 6 months ago." The Schibukai laughed once again. "Anyway he gave me the mission while you and your merry crew of morons were raiding and completely annihilating Buso's island." The man continued to laugh. " Which is a pretty dumb move you know."

**"One Man Army"**

**Buso Dorama**

**510,000,000**

"Oh well, that is sometime ago..."

"Buso is after your head, he has a man in every corner of the ocean looking for your whereabouts. It won't be long till you two Yonko clash. And that's why I'm here, to tell you that you need to stay in your territory and to not interfere Buso anymore."

"Ah yes I see your concerns, but it was him who pushed us first. We were on an island that was influenced by his activities. You should have seen them Garuga, there were hundreds of people on the street waiting for the next shipment of Buso's drugs."

"Well I see. Anyway just an advice if you were to fight Buso, get yourself another division. Your main crew is strong, but a battle against Buso's Devil Fruit and his multiple division of allies will not be pretty. I think you can do it but just start gathering your fleet. Oh right, before I go, the Fleet Admiral told me to tell these rookies to not go to the New World, but they continue to persist, heres a list of them. I technically can't tell you but I just did." The Giant man tossed several role of papers toward Daeh. His First Mate caught the paper through a stab of a bone sword that emerged from seemingly nowhere. Garuga left his office.

"That was interesting." Daeh sat down once again, retrieving the role of papers that Guraga tossed toward him. "Well then, these are the lively bunch I've heard about. Fleet Admiral must be ripping hair out of his head. Well what little hair he has!" Daeh chuckled at his own joke. Kagaro was looking at the paper also.

"Do you want me to get them for you?"

"No no they'll come to us."

"This bunch are interesting. There are 3 Logia and 4 Paramecia."

"Indeed they are Captain."

"I'll look over these papers, be on your way Kagaro."

"Alright then Captain."

"You should go on a vacation like everyone else. Go take Puro with you."

"Aye captain."

With that, Kagaro exits the room to leave his Captain into his own thoughts.

_Flashback_

_Daeh was on a mission, he was aiming for the dream of every young man of that era. The Pirate King. The dream was as real as he permits his imagination roam. He lacks a ship, a crew, a name for himself. But today was the day that will change. Daeh was going to find his first mate._

_Now he has absolutely no lead or any direction to go to since he ate the Irkyu Irkyu no Mi. That was an intereting event but for another time. He lacks training with the fruit as well as the ability to swim. He misses the ocean water but now he can't do anything about it._

_So Daeh was simply walking around town thinking, remembering, searching. Until he found a boy his age playing by himself behind the ally. The young boy was oddly very pale but he showed no sign of weakness._

_"Hey there"_

_"..."_

_"You're not talker are you?" Daeh was met once more with an awkward silence._

_"Well then. This isn't going anywhere, tell you what...we'll just play!"_

_The young man saw the disbelief in the much paler boy's eyes. Before the young man could utter a word, Daeh beat him to it by simply throwing the boy a half eaten apple. He smiled at the boy as he swung a wooden pole around._

_For hours the boys just played different games together and without noticing it, they have become the best of friends from that day forward._

_The next day, Daeh found the boy in the same place and waved toward him. He was getting use to the boy's disbelief so he just simply showed the boy a new game without having to utter a word. Their conversation was mostly of hand motion or grunts. Mostly from Daeh, rarely from the young boy._

_When the two boys finished playing, they would always be exhausted and lay down right at that very ground they were playing in. Then on occasion Daeh would speak and Kagaro would listen. Until one day, Daeh decided to share his most significant dream._

_"One Day, I want to be the Pirate King, Kagaro."_

_With a long pause of silence, Daeh was comfortable with no reply. But Kagaro spoke._

_"..I..will help you." His voice was barely audible yet he was seripus._

_Daeh was surprise at first but quickly broke into a giant, trademark grin._

_"You Talked!"_

_End of flashback_

Kagaro's reminiscent memory of the better part of his childhood brought a small smile on his face which Puro did not fail to catch.

"What are you smiling about?" He was tempted to add an insult but he could not throw the first bullet, or SHE will be after his head.

"Just...Life." Kagaro was surprised but just the sight of the Marksman made his blood pressure rise already.

"Well okay, be on your way...we don't want you in the sun too much you know." He smiled toward Kagaro, not caring anymore what SHE does. If she overhears...then its his funeral.

"What did you say to me useless arrow head?"

"You heard me Snow White," Ofcourse it was simply a reference to the fresh white snow, nothing else "go inside or you may burn"

"Thats it!" For one that is known to keep his calm, Kagaro cannot keep his composture when he is with his crew. With other people at present, he would simply act normal. Much more civilize is the right word,

Kagaro aimed his fingers at Puro and shot a series of bone bullets.

Puro intercepted the attack by using his reflexes to dodge the mildly accurate arrow. "Maybe if you're as good at aiming as throwing those long bones of yours, then maybe you and me can have a battle." Puro mocked confidently but felt a bit of thick moisture in his cheeks. Blood...

Now it was Kagaro's turn to mock the Marksman with a cocky grin. "Well for someone who makes a living at shooting useless arrows at other people, you sure can't dodge one."

"That's it pale freak!" Puro drew his bow and charged at Kagaro readying three arrows.

"Bring it useless arrowhead!" Kagaro drew two bone swords from his skin and equally charged at Puro.

The two were near collision, both using some power, but not emitting any Haki. If they did, that would surely bring unwanted attention. But before the duo could clash. They were stopped by plants emerging from midair.

The vines wrapped at Kagaro's bone sword and pulled it away from his gripped. The surprise of the event made ir difficult to get a good grip of his weapon. The same thing happened for puro but the vines only took his arrows.

"Oh crap shes here!" They both thought simultaneously.

"Hello boys, I see my last warning didn't sink in."

The two grown man looked as if they were about to meet their end, in the hands of their very own doctor.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review**

**As a request by people, here are characters that were introduced in this chapter with a small description.**

**Kagaro Ma- First Mate of the Bishiou Pirate**

**Puro Tami- Marksman of the Bishiou Pirate**

**Garuga- Schibukai**

**Daeh Uac- Yonko, Captain of the Bishiou Pirate**

**Buso Dorama - Yonko**


End file.
